Sorting
for adult sorting, please go here. Rules About the Character *Name: Your character must have a first and last name. Unless they are non-human creature with only one name, such as a centaur, this applies to all. Their names must also be appropriate and not just nonsense letters. They may have same first or last name as a character in Harry Potter, however they cannot be related to that character, especially if they are an important one. *Personality: Your character's personality should be at least one paragraph, three to five sentences long. *History: Your character's history should be at least two paragraphs long (each paragraph being three to five sentences). Some things you can put in your character's history are their family and how they grew up. If your character is muggle-born, or not aware of their magical heritage, please write about your character's first signs of magic. If your character is a ghost, please write about how they died. *Sorting Quiz: Please answer the sorting quiz, especially if your character is a student. As stated in the Adult Sorting Forum, it is optional to do so for adults. *Occupation (Adults): If your character is an adult, just saying their occupation in the sorting forum does not necessarily mean that they will get the job. Unless your character has a freelance profession, they need to sign up for their occupation. *Rare and Natural Abilities: Your first character cannot be exotic. This means that they have a special ability, or are not completely human. This includes photographic memory, metamorphmagi, part/full vampires, werewolves, part/full veela, ghosts and the likes. Exotic characters can only make up 40% or 4 of your characters, whichever is less, however special exceptions could be made with admin approval. If your character is exotic, please specify in the forum. If you do not and add it to your character's page later on, then you will get a warning from one of the members of the admin team. Also, since non-humans are not allowed to have a wand, full vampires and veela are not allowed at Hogwarts, as they would not be able to practice magic. **The nature of the abilities/powers of the character are up to the administration team's discretion. OOC Things *If an admin comments on your sorting forum and asks to make a change and you do not do it within one week, your sorting will be deleted. *Please sign your sorting forum with ~~~~ or your signature. *You will be given two weeks to finish a work-in-progress sorting. Please don't argue with the administrators - it won't go well. break=no prefix=Sorting: align=center preload=Template:Sorting/Student Quiz buttonlabel=Put on the Sorting Hat Sorted= Sorted Characters: namespace=Sorting category=Sorted shownamespace=false addlasteditor=true Topic Last Edit Last Author |-| Denied= Denied Characters: namespace=Sorting category=Denied shownamespace=false addlasteditor=true Topic Last Edit Last Author |-| Unsorted= Unsorted Characters: namespace=Sorting category=Unsorted shownamespace=false addlasteditor=true Topic Last Edit Last Author Sorting Templates = Character has been sorted into Gryffindor. = Character has been sorted into Ravenclaw. = Character has been sorted into Hufflepuff. = Character has been sorted into Slytherin. = Character has been approved. = Character has been denied. "we are only as strong as we are united, as weak as we are divided." Category:Forums Category:Sorting